


【南北车】晚安

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 南北组
Kudos: 3





	【南北车】晚安

恶魔绫x天使依 绫攻  
————分割线————  
洛天依是一个天使，货真价实的，但她现在和一个恶魔同居，甚至谈起了朋友，嗯，朋友。  
恶魔名叫乐正绫，据说是恶魔掌管者的妹妹，两人会同居是因为不约而同地想要到人间玩玩。  
两人的身份坦白还是因为有一天早晨，乐正绫看见睡眼惺忪地洛天依从楼上飞了下来，就是身后俩小翅膀扑棱扑棱地，洛天依就从二楼飘了下来。  
然后乐正绫就差点露出獠牙和她打起来，毕竟天使恶魔这两家一直是死对头。  
不过乐正绫一直是人不犯我我不犯人，对天使也一样，洛天依也是只要不影响到她吃，那就没什么关系。  
于是两人就这么接受了对方的身份，关系只好不差，之后就总出现两人在家里飘来飘去的场景了。  
有一天两人都收到了掌管者的消息，说是要她们回去一趟，也没说什么事，不过两人也知道这次回去下次再见就不知道什么时候了。  
于是……  
今晚就做一次吧。乐正绫如是想到。  
今晚主动一次吧。洛天依如是想到。  
晚上……  
“诶？”洛天依关了灯还没来得及伸手抱乐正绫就被睡在旁边的人翻身压在了床上。  
“那个……就一次好不好？”乐正绫以为洛天依是被自己的动作吓到了，俯身亲了亲她的额头，低声询问道。  
“怎……怎么了吗？”两人并不知道对方收到了消息，洛天依就很惊讶平时说上就上，不累不停的乐正绫为什么今天会问这个。  
“明天，要回去了。”乐正绫的语气一听就很不开心，低头在洛天依颈间蹭来蹭去。  
“诶？我也要回去欸。”洛天依一愣。  
乐正绫停止了动作，气氛一时间很尴尬。  
“哼。”乐正绫不知道为什么突然很傲娇地哼了一声，转头吻上了洛天依的脖颈。  
“啊，别吓我。”洛天依身子一缩，随后放松下来伸手抱着乐正绫随她去了。  
“唔~”耳垂被温热的口腔包裹，在湿滑的小舌的挑逗下迅速涨红，洛天依现在是一点没有想要主动的想法了。  
天蓝色的睡裙下摆钻进了不速之客，修长的手指滑过小腹，有些惊讶于没遇到阻拦就攀上了山峰，回过神来便开始肆意把玩小小的白兔。  
“唔嗯~绫……哈…”唇间溢出的呼唤传入乐正绫的耳朵，稍稍支起身子好让身下人能够呼吸，立起的红缨小石子一般硌着掌心，食指按上揉捏把玩。  
“为什么，没穿？”乐正绫略显沙哑的嗓音让洛天依羞得红到了脖子，支支吾吾地不知道嘀咕了些什么。  
乐正绫没得到回答，相当不开心地在洛天依颈侧留下浅浅的牙印，结果还是心疼地舔了舔。  
“唔啊~嗯…绫~”挠人的呼喊在乐正绫耳边响起，身后的手紧拽着自己的衣服，能感觉到洛天依在颤抖，随着乐正绫左手的下移而颤抖。  
两人其实一直都在忍，忍着不让自己恢复原本的面貌，因为两人只有维持着人类的形态才不会发生属性相克，导致对方受伤，虽然每次都是洛天依控制不住然后乐正绫要养好久的伤。  
“啊~”带着薄茧的指尖按在了湿漉漉的花核上，花瓣被顶开使得溢出的爱液流出打湿了身下的床单。  
“唔……”乐正绫闷哼一声，身上传来细微的灼烧感，是刚才洛天依不小心漏出的气息导致的。  
“唔~对……对不……嗯~”道歉的话戛然而止，探进小穴的指节和唇上的柔软让洛天依彻底失去了对身体的控制。  
“天依……”乐正绫的声音哑得过分，控制着手上的力度一点点进到深处。  
“嗯~绫……唔~”洛天依想道歉，却只喊出了乐正绫的名字，狭窄的小穴紧紧包裹着面前人的手指，内壁收缩，大脑中甚至出现了体内异物的形状。  
“不用道歉，不用内疚。”乐正绫放开呼吸困难的洛天依，脸上挂着一如既往的微笑，右手用力让身下人紧贴着自己，左手开始发力，穴口被挤开，小穴容纳下了第二位入侵者。  
“但……唔嗯~别……那里……啊~”深入的双指碰到了最敏感的一点，大脑瞬间空白的洛天依将自己想说的话忘得干干净净，只是顺着自己背后的力靠在乐正绫温暖的身体上，感受着身下迅速又精准的抽送。  
“嘶！”乐正绫倒抽一口凉气，洛天依的气息让她浑身都有灼烧的痛感，这档子事儿做多了乐正绫也不在意这点疼痛了，但这次不知是即将分开还是心里有些不安，洛天依对自己的掌控直接降回了零，导致现在乐正绫很尴尬。  
“唔~绫……我……唔啊~我控制……呜~我控制不住……嗯~”洛天依破碎的话语中夹杂着呻吟和呜咽。  
洛天依死死攥着乐正绫背后的衣服，指尖因为太过用力，肯定已经在她身后留下了红印，即使意识还在，身体却一点不受控制，完全在遵循欲望去迎合身上人的动作，随着她的抽送扭动身体。  
“没……没事……”乐正绫的身体有些颤抖，洛天依感觉到了，但是她的动作没有停下来，因为现在停手的话，尴尬的就是洛天依了。  
乐正绫笑了笑，支着身体的右手抖得像帕金森，但她还是俯下身含住洛天依红肿的唇，左手用力探入最深处，手腕转动，有着薄茧的指尖按在敏感点上转动按压。  
“唔嗯！”洛天依弓起腰背，高潮瞬间的呻吟被乐正绫吞入腹中，不光身体，就连大脑也全面失控，现在对乐正绫来说，身下的洛天依就像利刃一样，与自己相克的气息保护着主人，也伤害着敌人。  
“啊~你……没事吧。”洛天依随着乐正绫双指的离开发出低吟，乐正绫感觉到那股刺人的气息逐渐收敛起来，自己终于可以放心地抱着洛天依了。  
“我没关系的，睡觉吧，明天就要回去了。”乐正绫感觉这是自己伤得最重的一次，身上的灼烧感现在都还有，又不能恢复原型来治愈，只能咬着牙搂着洛天依睡觉去了。  
“那，晚安。”洛天依转过身子面朝乐正绫，将脸埋在她的怀里，虽然没得到回应有些不开心，但抵挡不住困意沉沉睡去。  
隔天，两人回了各自的地盘，也知道了紧急召回的原因，两人的恋情暴露了，恶魔的掌管者，也就是乐正绫的哥哥倒是不在意，只要自己妹妹开心其他事管他的。  
但是天使的掌管者就不同意了，洛天依一回来就被关了紧闭，没人回答她的问题，没人理她的不满。  
两种族死对头又打起来了，这事儿洛天依不知道，但她明显觉得自己越来越焦虑。  
最终，还是坐下来谈判，毕竟谁也打不过谁，天使一方想让乐正绫和洛天依从此不再见面，乐正绫不同意，所以恶魔方不同意，天使方推了一步说见面可以，但要终止这种关系，乐正绫依旧不同意。  
这算谈判失败了，于是又开始打，乐正绫因为洛天依的事儿心神不宁，好几次都差点受伤，另一边的洛天依也忍不下去了，狠心把看守自己的天使打晕后跑了出来，但因为关押的位置很偏，所以她迷路了。  
双方又开始谈判，不带侍卫，就掌管者和亲信总共四个人的谈判，这场战斗已经持续半个月了，所有人都想结束了。  
出事了，一向被誉为正义一方的天使偷袭了乐正绫，趁乐正龙牙和天使掌管者谈判高潮，乐正绫走神想洛天依的时候。  
“绫！”两声惊呼交织在一起，乐正绫口中吐出的血映红了两双碧绿的眼睛。  
乐正龙牙一把揪住袭击者的衣领，冲天的怒火驱使他没有任何犹豫杀死了面前的人。  
外面也打起来了，因为洛天依的到来，恶魔一方护送，天使一方阻拦，结果就是推开门，就看到了那个自己爱到骨子里的人口吐鲜血倒了下去。  
“喂，乐正绫，你不会死的对吧……”洛天依抱起乐正绫，乐正龙牙和天使掌管者一路打到了外面，偌大的会议厅只留下了两个人。  
“不知道啊……”乐正绫咳着血，脸上依旧是平常的微笑，只是越发惨白的脸色让那笑容看起来无比凄凉。  
“我……对不起……我…我救不了你，对不起，对不起……”洛天依的治疗术对乐正绫除了加深伤害外毫无用处，深深地无力感和绝望充斥大脑。  
“不用道歉，不用内疚。”乐正绫的声音越来越弱，感觉到温热的液体落在自己脸上，扯出的笑容越来越勉强。  
“家里的橡胶树记得浇水。”乐正绫笑着，抬手颤抖着擦去洛天依脸上的泪水，那棵树是两人在一起时买的，一直养到现在。  
“还有之前欠你的……”乐正绫的手滑落，赤色的眸子无法聚焦，最后已经看不清面前哭成泪人的洛天依了。  
“晚安。”


End file.
